Sunset
by KatieCullen96
Summary: I met her in Chicago. I didn't know her that long, but she changed my life forever. She made me a better man. Kind of based on A Walk to Remember


When I was 24, I met the girl of my dreams.

I was sitting inside a diner across the street from my apartment when I saw her. She was sitting at one of the tables outside of the café reading a novel. Her chestnut colored hair was cascading down her back past her shoulders.

She seemed captivated by her book, not noticing anything around her. She bit her lip as she turned the page and glanced up. When she saw me staring, she blushed and quickly dropped her eyes back to her book. I didn't stop my gawking until the waitress came up to my table and handed me the check. She batted her eyelashes as I handed her a bill not noticing which one I pulled out of my wallet. I think I told her to keep the change before I walked out. I went straight to the brown haired brown-eyed girl.

I could see what she's reading now, _Pride and Prejudice._ "A fan of the classics I see," I said taking a seat across from her. She glanced up at me and her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Not really," she told me. "It was my mother's favorite. I'm trying to figure out what she saw in it."

"If you don't like the book, why are you reading it?" I asked

"Why would I tell a complete stranger my problems?" she asked clasping her hands in front of her.

I shrugged before holding out my hand. "Hi, I'm Edward Masen." she rolled her eyes before taking my hand. "Bella Swan," without thinking I brought her hand up to my mouth and lightly kissed her knuckles. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." she blushed a bright crimson. "So my beautiful Bella, will you answer my question now?" Bella sighed before pulling her hand away. I didn't even realize I was still holding it. "I am reading it because it is on my list," she said simply. I raised my eyebrow waiting for her to explain. "A list of things to do before I die." she elaborated.

"Aren't you a little young to have a Bucket List. I mean you can't be older than 24."

"I'm twenty-six and I have been working on this list since I was seven. You never know when you're going to die so I've decided to start on it and get to as many as I can."

"Well, let me help you." I blurted without thinking. It's not as if I couldn't though. After my parents died I've had more than enough money for myself, why not use some of it to help somebody? Especially a beautiful girl like Bella. She just shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. "You can't help me."

"Can't or you won't let me?" I asked.

She stood up and grabbed her things. "Both," she walked off and I just sat there staring at her retreating form before I decided to follow her. I ran to catch up with her. When I did, she didn't look at me. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"I couldn't let you do that for me," she said. "and I'd just be wasting your time." I walked around so that I was standing in front of her so I could stop her and get her to look at me. Please Bella, let me do this. If you think about it, you'd be doing me a favor. I have too much money as it is."

A small smile formed on her lips. "So are you a greedy billionaire or a philanthropist?"

I smiled. "Is there a middle ground?"

We walked around town for a little while just talking, getting to know each other. I found out some pretty interesting things about Bella. Her favorite color is purple, as long as it's not a girly, girly purple, she loves to read things about the supernatural, _Vampire Diaries _is her favorite, she is incredibly clumsy, she hates wearing dresses and heels, she rarely uses a hairdryer. She has a pet Great Dane, named Rosco after her favorite character off _The Dukes of Hazzard _that lives with her dad and she knows the words to every Lynyrd Skynyrd song.

I didn't find out much about her list though.

"Give me one thing on your list, one thing that you think I couldn't possibly do." I said as I was walking her back to her apartment. She didn't hesitate. "I've always wanted to see Elvis in concert."

I gaped at her. "You do know he's dead right?" Bella rolled her eyes. "yes, and I knew that when I put it on the list. I was ten I thought scientists would have figured out time travel by now."

"Okay, now give me something realistic," I said as we got to her apartment building. She unlocked the door and went inside before turning to me. "I've always wanted to go bungee jumping." she told me before closing her door.

I walked back to my apartment smiling. I could make that happen.

**

* * *

**

Whatcha think? I have a pole on my page. Tell me what you think this should be called. Or tell me if you can think of another name. Review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


End file.
